zootopiafanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Harla Quinn
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #053805, #0b7a0b, #0fa90f); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Creator | Keet and Bread |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Aliases/Nicknames | Is occasionally called Harley |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Determination |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Dark green |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Song | "Stressed Out"- Twenty One Pilots |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #053805, #0b7a0b, #0fa90f); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Age | 21.7 Years |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Occupation | Waitress |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Species | Arctic Wolf |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Goal | To make it |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Residence | Tundratown, Zootopia |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unnamed parents; a teenage sister named Yuki |- style="border-bottom: 0px dashed #999;" | Allies | Undecided |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Enemies | Other journalists, usually |- style="border-bottom: 0px dashed #999;" | Likes | Fish tacos and some respect |- style="border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Too many things |} |} Overview Harla is a waitress who currently works at a small mom-and-pop restaurant, located in the heart of Tundratown. She was developed by Kit and Rie. Description When compared to her sister, Harla seems much, much lower on the beauty scale. Although she has the basic build of an arctic wolf, she is somewhat scrawnier, and her arms seem too thin against her torso. As if trying to seem smaller, Harla is usually hunched over quite a bit, and constantly remains in the sidelines. The waitresses' fur is patchy and has almost turned a light gray in color; her paws are an unusual shade of dark gray, while her tail carries streaks of a lighter hue. Harla's eyes are a rich hazel-brown, although they seem to be a greenish color in certain lighting. Not one to care about her appearance, Harla usually wears whatever she happens to pull out of her closet in the morning. The outcomes are most often a fashion mishap, but she, of course, could care less. The only clothing item that comes into her range of concern is the beanie she puts on. Personality If anything, Harla is forgetful. She often messes up on orders, constantly giving tables the wrong meal. Something that was set down five minutes before could be forgotten for days, and even then it's an effort to find the object in question. Besides all of this, Harla makes for a surprisingly efficient cook. Having worked at the restaurant since she was sixteen, mixing up ingredients and serving something good is easy for the wolf, although she remains a waitress. Socially, Harla is extremely akward, and what friends she can scrap up fail to last long. She prefers reading over socializing, with her sister Yuki being more of a butterfly. History Ever since the day Yuki was born, Harla envied her. She envied the way her parents treated the younger pup, how they never seemed to have time for their eldest daughter. Being a rowdy five-year-old, Harla naturally retorted by throwing things, but even this failed to capture her parent's attention. wip Relationships Yuki- wip Trivia/Other *Harla is 4'8 Category:Content (Kitagon) Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Animals Category:Criminals Category:Adults Category:Predators